Hime's Revenge
by Dalisay08
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is Sanada's girlfriend, decided to take a revenge. will she succeed or fall in love?


Disclaimer: I don't own the _Prince of Tennis_ and _Naruto_

"Talking"

' _thoughts'_

 _flashback_

A/N: this is happen after the national and Tezuka won against Genichirō Sanada. Hinata is in 2ND year and her friends.

********** kunimitsu x hinata x Sanada **********

At Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu rooftop, the tennis FAN club (exclusive for girls only) where having a meeting!

"Still can't believe it, we lose at the Seishun Gakuen!" exclaim Ino, a blonde beauty whose the president of Akaya's fan club, while brushing her friend's lavender-ish blue hair.

It's been a week since the Seishun Gakuen dethrone the Rikkai Dai, and still the whole school is still in shock, the fan club already prepare a victory party a month ahead for the tennis club, from the venue to food, decoration and students' performance number they also invited some sports journalist from different sports magazine, they also invite some international journalist – luckily their invitation were rejected (multiple times).

"now the court is so gloomy" the girl with brown hair tied in to two buns, that looks like a tennis ball.

"I- I will transfer to Seishun Gakuen" a girl with lavender-ish blue hair suddenly speaks while playing with her fingers and a blushing.

"Hinata are you crazy?" Ino tugs her friend's hair "are you betraying us? I thought you and Sanada-kun are in relationship… well secret relationship – but still in relationship," and then Ino stands up and sit back to face her friend "you're supposed to be at his side, and cheering him up, right ten-ten?" and then she face the other fan members. All of them nod.

" no- no guys, you all get the wrong idea" Hinata wave her hands "I'll get a revenge" and then she look at the members with fire in her eyes "I'll go and study to Seishun Gakuen to take revenge, I'll be their friend, get all the data about them and then I'll give you all the data so our tennis club will get back our title" hinata stands and put her hands at her heart "and I'll personally be the one to destroy to that Tezuka guy and make sure he will never be able to hold a racquet for the rest of his life!"

And all the members awe with Hinata's plan. She is the most quite in their group, no in their school but she is also smart, the smartest in the school, a great dancer, and heiress of Hyuuga Corporation, that's why she is called Ms. Perfect, Hinata-hime or Hinata-sama, but because she is also the kindest, she keep complaining about the names she get, she keep saying that Hina-chan is enough and that they are all her friends, of course her Fan clubs –er friends keep calling her in these nicknames. Everyone (in the tennis fan club –exclusive for girls only-) still wondering how the two got together, one is so nice and sweet while the other one is um.. let's just say they are the perfect example of opposite attracts.

"Hina! that's a great idea!" Ino jumps and hugs her friends.

"wow, as expected to the our hime but I can't believe that she will be the one to came out with that strategy, I was expecting that for Ino-sempai" one of the members comment.

"yeah me too, maybe she really loves Genichirō -sama" another club member from 3RD year

"but hina you need to be careful, always remember you are in the territory of enemy" ten-ten stands up and separate the two "or we can send a different spy, right girls?" and then she looks at other members, _'I really have a bad feeling about this'_.

"no ten-ten, I need to be the one to do this, this isn't all about our school but also about the pride of Sanada, so please allow me to do this"

Ten-ten sigh and cross her hands at her chest "so what you gonna tell him? I'm sure he'll got mad"

"well last I've been thinking about this since we lose and I talk to my dad"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _At the Hyuuga mansion, the Hyuuga family are having their dinner_

" _so Hina-dear how's schooling" Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan and Hyuuga corporation asked her daughter._

" _I'm doing great dad" Hinata smiles at her dad. She's really looks like her mother, and she knows this, and this is her ultimate weapon against her dad. "um .. dad, I would like to live at Tokyo" and then the whole table stops and look at her, shocks are all over their faces. No one dare to speak._

" _Hinata-nee-chan, wh-what are you talking about?" Hanabi, her only sister asked the one million question._

" _well you see.. I'm thinking to be more independent." Well it's not a totally a lie, she really practice more being independent._

" _bu-but hinata-sama, you are the most independent and most responsible, from study to your personal life. You put half of you allowance in the bank. You already prove something to us, what else are you trying to prove hinata-sama?" Neji her cousin spoke with worry all over his face._

 _They all look at Hiashi, whose now having a mental breakdown. Unbeknownst to everyone Hiashi is a doting father, ever since his wife die because of cancer, he make sure that none of his daughter will get this and every six months they go to the hospital for their health check-up. And since he is a single dad he also make sure to shower some love –er too much love to his daughter so they don't feel that they don't have a moth, that they lost their mother at every young age._

 _ **My princess gonna leave me.**_

 _ **She doesn't love anymore.**_

 _ **No, that's impossible she's my sweet girl, may-maybe someone's bullying her at the school.**_

 _ **Yeah probability that's the reason. She's perfect, I'm sure some girl are insecure with her.**_

 _ **I need to make and action, should I hire a SEAL agent, no I think that's too much, maybe some of our trusted body guard.**_

 _ **Yeah that's a good idea-**_

" _ad- da…d…DAD!"_

" _y-yes dear?" now Hiashi is back to earth, and look at his family, they all have this question look at their face. Who can blame them? Hiashi is a man who is known for being a calm man._

" _well, I was explaining about living independently.." hinata make sure that her dad is listening, his eyes are all in her.. that's good. "well I known I'm too young but, dad I'm doing this to make you more proud" ok her dad's face light up a little "I was planning to open a small bake shop in Tokyo" 'ok hina take a deep deep breath' "I want to apply all the knowledge about business that I've learn from you" ok hina this is your ticket "you're my Idol dad" Hiashi's face soften "you start from small business when you were a teenager right dad?, so before you hand this family business, I want to experience from the bottom, like what you always say, every one start from a single small step" and there, she should receive an award like best daughter of the decade no, why not of the universe, since there is a probability that alien is true right?_

" _oh, hina I'm so proud of you, so tell me what do need? How much money? I'll make a call to Ko-san so he can find a good place for your shop and –"_

" _dad wait, I'll use my own money, like what you did before. I think I've save a lot since I start saving since I was five and put it in my piggy bank." And she smile sweetly._

" _are you sure about that dear?"_

" _yeas dad, don't worry if I need something, I go and ask for some help" with that all their worries was gone._

" _Hinata-sama allow me to come with you" Neji stands up and bow._

" _me too, hina-nee" well Hanabi is bouncing_

" _no, I mean I really what to do this on my own..please.." puppy eyes is set, tears are loading "I – I'll visit you here every month" tears are complete, starting to fall in 3 – 2 – 1 " no I mean every weekend, please this is really important to me" well and to my sanada._

" _st-stop crying dear, ok we understand now"_

" _really! Thanks a lot dad! You're the best dad in whole wide world" and she run to hug her dad._

 _ **End of flashback**_

"so when will you tell him?" Ino asked while munching some strawberry pocky.

"I'm planning this tomorrow, I just gonna lie a little though" and she sigh.

********** kunimitsu x hinata x Sanada **********

 _ **A/N:**_ _well that all for this chapter, hope you like it. Anyway English isn't really my mother tongue so if there is grammatical error, please notify me so I can improve my English. Thank you 3_


End file.
